The background art of this technical field includes a patent publication of U.S. Pat. No. 8,352,110 patent publication (Patent literature 1). Patent literature 1 has a subject of performing smooth switching between automatic driving and manual driving and describes an automatic drive control device in which a system judges adequacy of starting automatic driving and responds to a driver upon the driver's automatic driving start operation, starts automatic operation when the driver accepts the response, and allows a light emitting device to emit light on a steering wheel, thereby showing that the automatic driving is being conducted.